


Eternal Rivals

by quilfish_swan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilfish_swan/pseuds/quilfish_swan
Summary: As children, they pass each other often.Gai is fascinated with this strange silver-haired prodigy with bored eyes and a sharp tongue.Kakashi can’t make sense of his father’s words, when he says that this odd boy with odd hair and odd clothes who can’t use ninjutsu may one day become a stronger ninja than him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Eternal Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite rivals :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

As children, they pass each other often. 

Gai is fascinated with this strange silver-haired prodigy with bored eyes and a sharp tongue. 

Kakashi can’t make sense of his father’s words, when he says that this odd boy with odd hair and odd clothes who can’t use ninjutsu may one day become a stronger ninja than him. (His father is right, but Kakashi won't know it until much later.)

Their fathers talk at the supermarket, and the boys peek at each other from behind the safety of tall legs.

Both motherless, both longing to be strong.

Gai chases him as the sun chases after the moon.

 _My eternal rival_ , he says, and trains ever-harder.

 _Eternal rival?_ Kakashi thinks, and pays no mind—at least, not at first. His father urges him not to dismiss the boy so easily. 

Then his father is gone.

When Gai sees his friend's vacant eyes, he asks softly, not knowing how else to comfort him, _Kakashi, would you like to train today?_

Kakashi says no, but he wishes he’d said yes. He returns to an empty apartment. He doesn’t cry.

Then Gai’s father is gone, and Kakashi carefully asks him the same question: _Gai, would you like to train today?_

He says yes, and as they kick and punch and block and dive, the black-haired boy sobs.

They’re put on separate teams. 

Kakashi butts heads with a fiery Uchiha boy who wants to become the Hokage, while a kind girl with brown hair laughs as she breaks up their fights. A loving sensei with blue eyes and his redheaded wife provide him with a family for a little while.

Gai watches as they are all ripped away from Kakashi, one by one.

The new red eye poses a challenge in their rivalry, but Gai is stronger now. He doesn’t trail far behind him anymore, at least not in strength; in the ANBU the White Fang’s son is cold and ruthless, and he slowly slips from Gai’s reach into despair.

Gai chases after him again, bright and blinding, but Kakashi's eyes have grown accustomed to darkness, and he turns away.

 _Let me join the ANBU,_ Gai begs the Hokage. _It doesn’t matter what happens to me. It’s the best thing for Kakashi’s sake._ He is refused. He’s too bright, too much like the sun, unfit for the shadows.

But he knows that if his friend stays in the dark much longer, he’ll be consumed.

 _Then take him out of the ANBU_ , he pleads again. This time, his cries are heard.

They’re both given teams of genin, and Kakashi—slowly, but surely—begins to heal. 

Gai loves his kids as if they’re his own. (He and Lee are so alike, and Gai just loves him _so much.)_

Meanwhile, his friendship with his lifelong rival thrives and strengthens. Their wins against each other are nearly always even (though he knows Kakashi’s kids don’t believe it). 

The legendary Copy-Nin is unsure as a teacher, but he does his best. His heart breaks when his team falls apart.

War arrives. Kakashi dies, and Gai isn’t there. When miraculously he's brought back from the other side, and Gai learns what happened, he won’t let go of Kakashi for an hour. 

Then, it’s Gai’s turn on death’s doorstep, in a burst of red flames (Sakumo's prediction was right). He’s prepared to go out like his father, protecting those he loves, but it seems that fate, again, has other plans. 

This time, it’s Kakashi who won’t let go.

(He bids his old Uchiha teammate goodbye for the second time, and peace returns.)

Kakashi’s team is safe. Gai’s is short one member, and every day he weeps for the one he lost.

Konoha's Green Beast is consigned to a wheelchair, but it's alright. It means he and Kakashi won't be separated, since the newly instated Hokage insists on being the one to push him around.

They’re at each other’s sides, and that's all that matters. They remain that way until Gai's hair turns the color of Kakashi's and neither of them has strength for rivalry showdowns anymore, except rock-paper-scissors.

They are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> FYI some of the imagery in here was inspired by Gon and Killua from HxH :)
> 
> I haven't really watched Boruto, but I looooove the scene where Gai tells Kakashi not to worry about how he's still in a wheelchair because it means they get to be with each other. Like excuse me T.T
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
